TDROTI: After The End
by Babyprincessrainbowfish
Summary: The characters get back from the island, and back to their Sophomore year, and crazy things happen. Jo gets asked out, Dawn mopes over a boy, Cameron gets a girlfriend, and we get to hear the voices of these teens as they all slowly grow up through their experiences.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE ** **DAY ONE**

**Wednesday 2:15 P.M**

**Cameron's Perspective**

So we all just recently got back from Total Drama Island. Chris got arrested (finally) and Chef is now hosting his own cooking show. I assume he's happy doing that.

We all go to the same school now (we are all sophomore) and it's pretty fun now that we know each other. Zoey and Mike are still dating. I'm so happy for Mike that he finally solved and ended his MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder) and even though Zoey misses it sometimes, she is happy, too. There was a huge issue with part of it, like if his shirt came off, he turned into a tough italian guy named Vito, who fell in love with Anne Maria. Half the time, after Mike returned to normal, he couldn't even remember what happened. But he's got it solved now and he and Zoey are still going strong. Zoey is quite nice to me, and I think it's because she still feels bad about going all "Commando Zoey" on me after Scott got Mike voted off.

Speaking of Scott, he finally got out of the trauma machine. He looks normal like he did before and he's been much less mischievous and talkative, and I'm sure everyone's happy about that. No one really cares about him, anyway. Except for Dawn, the moon girl. She was always nice to him, no one knew why. She became angry at him after he got her voted off after sabotaging half his team. If she's over it, no one knows yet. To most of us, she's still just the "Creepy Girl", and she doesn't have many friends, except for Anne Maria, Brick, Mike, and Zoey. Then again, Zoey is still known as "Zoey the Lonely", and Dawn did help comfort Zoey and assure her that Mike still likes her. But I still don't know what went on between Scott and Dawn at the island, and now it's plain weird. I don't think they've talked yet, but I still see Dawn looking at him sometimes. I wonder what that's all about.

As for Lightning, he's still braggy and still hates me, that's nothing new. Yes, he still says "SHA" in front of everything. He is now on the football team and is still single. I try to avoid him as much as possible.

Staci finally grew her hair back. She is still very talkative and annoying, but she is now skinny. I guess the radiation not only burned off her hair but also did something to her weight. I heard she found a boyfriend who is as quiet as can be. They've gone on a couple dates already. I think his name is Robert. I have not met him (probably because I do not talk to Staci), so I guess she likes him. That or she's too busy talking to break up.

Dakota also returned back to normal over time. She and Sam have started dating. It's pretty awkward to see them awkwardly flirting, but everyone has almost gotten used to it. Sam has actually started cutting back on his video games and has even started training for track a little, because he wants to look good for Dakota. He's actually lost some weight. It surprised everyone, but I'm happy for him. He finally found someone who doesn't mind what a gamer he is.

Anne Maria has gotten herself into a couple commercials. She got over Vito/Mike, mostly (she is still slightly angry), and has started dating someone named Justin, who I think was a contestant from last year. She still sprays her hair all the time, and if my lungs are still waterproof from it, I don't know, because I don't plan on testing it anytime soon.

B, still known as Silent Treatment, his nickname given by Chris, has been hanging out with Sam, Brick and Mike, but they still haven't heard a word from him. I hope he doesn't stay silent forever.

Jo and Brick still have an unofficial love-hate relationship going on, and no one can predict if they'll get together. They sometimes hang out, only to show off to each other, and Brick's arm is still healing from dislocating it showing off for Jo. Lightning finally figured out Jo is a girl, but she still hates him. Brick still looks up to Jo for being the only person stronger than him, even though she got him kicked off.

And as for me, I've been getting out more. I started hanging out with Sam, Brick, sometimes Jo, Mike, and B. Again, I avoid Lightning because he still wants to crush me like a bug, and I avoid Scott because I care for him as much as anyone else- none.

Jo still calls me Pencil Neck sometimes, but she can't really call me Bubble Boy because Ma started letting me get out. I love going camping now, and hiking can be pretty fun. I like the bugs outside, and I know Dawn would be happy to know that. In case you didn't know, Dawn is the nature-loving aura-reading moongirl.

It's a week before Christmas right now, and everyone is getting ready for it. It's started snowing, so it's really pretty outside. Ma made me help her put the tree up and decorate the house. I'm pretty excited about Christmas because I think Ma is getting me a science kit I've been wanting. We'll see what happens.

**Anne Maria's Perspective**

I am in the middle of an argument with my new boyfriend, Justin, who was also an old contestant in Total Drama Island. He's sooooo cute, but he gets on my nerves sometimes. I just hope he doesn't forget to get me a Christmas present.

"What do you mean, you're cancelling our date tonight?!" I screech.

"I have a commercial interview. You know how it is, being gorgeous like me."

I narrow my eyes and glare at him. He shrugs simply and kisses me on the cheek before heading off to class. I plant my hands on my hips and glare after him.

Sometimes, I'd like to break up with him, but he's the only one hot enough for me to date. The rest of these boys are losers and ugly.

I grab my books, being careful not to chip my newly done nails, and shut my locker angrily. Then I head off to the bathroom before drama class.

In the bathroom, I pull out my can of hairspray and start spraying my hair again. A medium-height girl with light brown hair comes out of one of the stalls and starts washing her hands, except she coughs from the hairspray. I stop only for a moment to apologize before continuing to spray. She quickly hurries out of the bathroom. I roll my eyes. Then I quickly reapply a fresh coat of nail polish to my nails, wait a few minutes for it to dry, and hurry off to class. I sigh just before pushing open the doors.

I can feel all the guys watch me when I walk in. I sit delicately at my desk while some of these losers start whispering. I know the girls are jealous and the guys want to be with me, but quite frankly, none of them are my type, or even that attractive. Now Vito, he was attractive, but now he's dating Red, or Zoey the Lonely, and I'm with Justin. Great. I'd like to slap that red-head. Slap her to the moon. Or maybe to Mars? Which is further again

**Dawn's Perspective**

As I'm moving silently through the halls, I feel a greenish aura near me. When I look up, I see Scott walking with his head down. Everyone knows about his tricks and him winding up in a trauma chair for a while, and he looks ashamed all the time now. No one cares about him. Except me. I was angry at him for a while for getting me voted off, but I forgave him, finally. I forget to keep in mind, sometimes, that Scott has never had affectionate parents or anyone in his life, therefore causing him trauma. In fact, I heard from rumors that his parents are ready to just ship him off somewhere, they're so ashamed of him. I feel so sorry for him. I'd like to say something. But what?

I realize I'm still staring at Scott and blush slightly before looking away. Then I turn to my locker, pick up my needed books, and hurry off to science. We're doing dissection, which is really, really terrible, and the thought caused me to be sick, so the science teacher said I didn't have to do it. I say we shouldn't do it at all, but Mr. John says it's mandatory. I say that's terrible.

Somehow, while I'm thinking of this, Scott creeps into my mind again. I sigh, push him out, and enter the room. I feel my aura turn pink again, but I ignore it. Scott and I? It will never happen.

**Scott's Perspective**

I could feel people staring at me with disgust. That's all anyone does these days. They talk about me, call me names, taunt me, and my parents? All they do is scream and blame me. I remember her saying I hadn't been held enough as a child. Well, she was right. Now, Pappy is always angry with me. And Ellen (my mother) and he got a divorce after I heard her say she couldn't take me anymore. No one at school knows about the divorce. But now if I ever make a mistake at home, or miss school or anything, he has a perfectly good reason to get the wood paddle or maybe the belt out. I have to constantly cover bruises, even if it now means wearing jackets in 100 degree weather. It's just like being younger again. I still have scars from being hit when I was younger, they stopped around when I was maybe 15, but now I'm 17 and it's started up again. I sometimes have nightmares about it, but I can't do anything about it.

I wish I had at least one person to talk to, but I really messed things up. I realize now that I could have even had my first girlfriend, if I wanted to. But I was a jerk, and I messed it up. She'll never ever talk to me again.

For all I know, she could be talking about me behind my back. I highly doubt it, because she's so gentle and nice, freaky, but nice, but still, it could happen.

I can feel her watching me. I pull my head down further and walk quickly. I'm ashamed to look at her.

_I'm sorry, Dawn,_ I say silently, _I'm sorry_. But those are words I'll never say. I'm too ashamed.

**Zoey's Perspective**

While waiting for the social studies teacher to arrive, Mike and I are planning our next date.

"Hey, Zoey," Mike says, sitting in the desk beside me. I smile and wave.

"Hi, Mike!"

"So, our date last night was awesome!"

We went bowling. It was so much fun, and Mike accidentally dropped the ball once, and I started giggling. So he laughed when I got a gutter ball, meaning it didn't hit any pins.

"It was!" I agree.

"You want to go out again tomorrow?" He asks.

Do I! But I am busy doing tennis tomorrow. "Sorry, Mikey, I can't. Tennis."

"Oh, right. Sorry. How about Friday?"

"That's perfect. As long as I'm not babysitting, but I don't think I am. Sure. Friday."

"What do you want to do?"

"Um... paintballing?"

"Sounds great!" We both smile as Mr. Bennett walks in.

"And the boring lesson starts," Mike sighs and sinks into his seat.

I sigh in agreement.

**Jo's Perspective**

I am laughing. Let me rephrase that: I'm laughing at Brick.

"I'm serious, Jo!" He cries.

I just keep laughing. "Are you asking me on a date, Major Droopy Pants?" I finally demand.

His face turns red. "No. I just thought you'd want to race around or something. A challenge."

"Are you still trying to redeem yourself from the islands?"

He blushes again. "No, Jo. Do you want to hang out or what?"

"You're redder than a brick, Brick." He stares at me. His face turns redder by the minute. "Sure, Brick. Whatever."

He sighs with relief. Suddenly, he squeals as a dodgeball comes his way. I jump in front of him, grab it, and aim it at Lightning. It hits him and he cries out. I laugh again. Brick shakes his head.

"What?" I say innocently.

"Jo! Do you always laugh at the people you hurt?"

"Yes. I laugh at you all the time, don't I?"

Brick glares at me and I smirk. I just love bugging him. It's a reason I actually look forward to seeing him almost everyday.

**Brick's Perspective**

Does anyone remember when I said Jo is like a bug trying to get under my skin? Well, she still is. But for some reason, I like being around her. She is crazy and laughs at injured people, but she is fun and I like racing her and wrestling. I like seeing her everyday, she makes school interesting and we're always trying to outdo each other, although she mostly wins. She really is quite nice, if you get to know her. I remember the one challenge when we were in the dark, and I fell into that deep hole. Jo leaned down, and even though she didn't have to, and it didn't seem like her, she called, "Brick! Take my hand!" and I did and she pulled me up. She then redeemed her tough act by slapping me three times to calm me down. I am still puzzled by why she helped me, but I don't question it, because I know if she ever wants to, she can go chuck me down a pitch black endless hole.

**Sam's Perspective**

I shout excitedly when I beat my high score on my game. Dakota looks at me and giggles from across the room. I smile and wave awkwardly. We are in the middle of study hall. She is doing her hair and she looks as beautiful as always. She smiles again before focusing again on her hair.

Dakota and I have gone on a couple dates already, on which she does her hair or nails or makeup, and half the time I stare at her while talking to her awkwardly and sometimes I'm playing my games.

I've also started track. I still don't like running, but I want to look better for Dakota. She's so beautiful and, well, I'm not the best looking guy. I'm just lucky to be with her.

**Lightning's Perspective**

"Sha-bang!" I cry, jumping up when a dodgeball hits a girl with dark red hair down to her waist. Suddenly, a dodgeball slams into my stomach. "Sha-ow," I moan. From across the court, I can hear Jo laughing. Jo, now she's evil. A demon. She's always bragging about how good she is. Even Brick adores her because she's supposedly "so great." Now Brick adoring her? I can't understand that. Jo got Brick voted off, bragged about how much better she was than him, tricked him over and over, and took over his team. Yet he still hangs out with her. They got some kinda weird relationship goin' on, but if Brick gets a crush on her, all I have to say is he's gonna be one broken-hearted guy. Unless Jo suddenly gets a heart, she won't be datin' no one, much less kissin' a guy like she mentioned on the island.

**B's Perspective**

In the hall, Dawn waves to me. I wave back, but of course, don't say anything. I still haven't said anything to anyone, but Dawn understands me. She reads my aura, I think. Not exactly the best communication in the world, if you ask me, but then, Dawn's the only person smart enough to do it. She reads people's auras all the time, so I still don't know why she allowed herself to get sucked into Scott's trap. If she could read his aura, there must have been some strong good reason why she still tried to be nice to him. But he got her eliminated, and I'm not sure if she's forgiven him, yet. He most likely hasn't even looked at her since then. These days, he just walks with his head down. Sometimes, he does something like steal stuff, or sometimes has these retorts to dumb stuff said. But not anything like he tried on the island. Nothing like trying to manipulate girls, because look where it got him after he was eliminated... along with Fang. I hate being mean and all... but, being honest, Scott sort of asked for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cameron's Perspective**

**2:30 P.M**

I sit in the middle of my science class, scribbling down answers to my lab. A girl named Katie turns to me to ask me a question. I help by explaining what I need to until she gets it.

Katie is actually very pretty. I think she was an old contestant, along with her best friend, Sadie. Katie and Sadie look a lot alike, except Katie is super skinny, and Sadie... isn't. They both wear a lot of pink, and Katie is in almost every class with me. She may not be Albert Einstein, but she can be pretty smart.

"Thanks, Cam," Katie says after I finish helping her. Then she turns around and continues to work. I divert my attention back to my questions, which are due tomorrow. I'm almost finished. As I work, I think about Total Drama. It was crazy, and there were times when I wasn't sure if I was going to live or not. I have to admit, being stuck with only Lightning and Zoey could be terrifying, especially when Zoey turned crazy and went Commando Zoey on everyone. Only when she saw Mike again after being launched did she return to normal. And then when Lightning won, I was just grateful to be alive still, and in one piece. Although, if I could stand Jo (who threw me into a tree and a bell), I most likely can stand Lightning. But then, Jo doesn't hate me with the same passion Lightning does.

Jo didn't even really hate anyone, except Anne Maria, who was too worried about her hair and nails to do any challenges. Jo got really fed up with her. So I think everyone was happy when she quit.

While I'm caught up in my thoughts, the bell for last class rings and school is over. Kids are jumping up, yelling across the room to one another, and stacking up book on top of book and picking them up. I leave after several other people and go to my locker. I'm shoving several things into my bag when Katie comes to my locker and smiles. I look up at her, confused.

"Do you need more help?" I question. She giggles and shakes her head. I notice Sadie standing a few feet back.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?" She asks.

I think for a minute. "Tomorrow?" I say. Katie nods.

"That'll work." She jumps up and down and claps excitedly. "Okay, bye, Cam!" Then she runs off to Sadie and they jump up and down and shriek. I go back to pressing books in my bag. I wonder what Katie and I will do tomorrow? Of course, I couldn't do it tonight because I already told Brick and Sam we'd hang out tonight. I'm pretty excited about that because I'm excited to actually have friends, finally.

**Anne Maria's Perspective**

Since Justin cancelled our date tonight, I decided to hang out with the other girls. By other girls, I mean like Dawn, maybe Jo, Zoey, anyone who would show up at Zoey's house. I sigh tiredly and trudge to my locker on the other side of the school. I throw open my locker just as Justin shows up.

"Hey, you're not mad about tonight, are you?" He glances over as he stares at himself in the mirror.

"No. Girls Night is tonight, anyway."

He just nods and I roll my eyes and pack my bag. I remember I have a science test in a few days and decide to study for it tomorrow. Then I drag myself into homeroom, the teacher dismisses us, and I run out like a prisoner escaping from... well, prison. I make my way to my car, a fancy red convertable. I crawl in and throw my bag in the backseat. Spa, here I come.

**Dawn's Perspective**

**5:45 P.M**

I'm walking slowly over to Zoey's house. I don't live far away and so I usually walk to Girls Night.

It's nice out this evening, just in between warm and cool. It feels nice. I breathe slowly while thinking about Scott. I'm still trying to think of something to say to Scott, but it's hard for me. He probably thinks I hate him forever. I just don't know what to do. Maybe I'll ask the girls.

I wonder what Zoey will say. She hates Scott for getting Mike voted off, so I probably won't get a positive response from her. What about Jo? She might not care, but she might be able to help, considering her weird love-hate relationship with Brick (whom she still won't admit she likes). But when she's around him, her aura glows with dark red (which is pride) and pink (love). And Anne Maria? I don't know about her.

I finally show up at Zoey's house at 6:00. She doesn't answer right away, so I sit on the porch and cross my legs. A few minutes later, Zoey comes out and joins me.

"Hi, Dawn!" Zoey says cheerfully. Without opening my eyes, I reply,

"Hi, Zoey."

"Guess what?!"

"You aura is pink. Does it have something to do with Mike?"

Zoey smiles. "Yeah. We have a date tomorrow!"

"That's great, Zoey. You must be so glad Mike took control of his personalities."

"I am. Although I kinda thought they were cute. Except Vito." Her eyes narrow and her face falls into a scowl, remembering.

I laugh a little and smile before remembering my problem. I fall silent again.

Zoey looks at me. "What's wrong, Dawn?"

I hesitate. "There's...something I want to ask you."

Zoey hesitates to ask what it is; she must sense it's bad. She's right.

"My aura has been pink, too."

Zoey pauses, then asks, "What for?"

"I think... I like someone."

Zoey lights up and shrieks. "That's great, Dawn! Who is it?!"

I don't answer yet, but keep my eyes closed and try to stay calm.

"Dawn?" I feel in Zoey's aura that she is both concerned and curious.

"Well... Uhh..." I don't exactly know how to tell her this. How do I tell her I like the very same guy who I thought liked me back, betrayed our whole team, destroyed us all, voted me off, and hated everyone?

"Dawn? It... it isn't _Scott_, is it?" Zoey gently touches my arm. I still don't answer. She groans. "Dawn, _why_?"

"Why is correct, Red," someone comments as they come trotting up the porch. Judging by the dark-red aura, I know it is Jo. "Why do you like that traitor, Dawn? He betrayed everyone on that island, and cares for no one but himself. I would've thrown him in the water, but I was too busy tormenting Brick-House."

"I... don't know why I like him, exactly. I just do. And he's... he's not a complete monster. I know there's a lot of pain in him, I see it when I look at him, but I still can't do anything." I sigh.

"Well, have you forgiven him?" Zoey inquires.

"Yes."

"Don't let him know it 'til he practically begs for it, then. He's going to take you for a pushover if you don't," Jo puts in.

I take that in for a moment, then think about how wounded Scott is.

"I can't do that, Jo," I say.

"Why not?" Zoey cries.

"Please calm down," I whisper, then I explain, "I can't do that to Scott, he's already broken enough. If I reject him of mercy and forgiveness, I can't predict what he'll do. He might be scarred forever. He needs someone to care for him."

Zoey groans and Jo just stands there and stares. I finally open my eyes and look up at Jo.

"How's Brick?" She looks around, then back at me.

"Fine, I guess. I'm not that close to him. Just close enough to be better than him," she says pridefully and crosses her arms with a sneer, but her aura is turning pink and I smile.

"You ever gonna ask him out?" says Zoey.

"No need, Red," Jo informs us.

"Why ever not, Jo?" I smile.

"He asked me out."

"When?"

"During gym today." Jo puts her hands on her hips.

"Aww. That's sweet. What did you say?" Zoey asks.

"I said sure." Jo shrugs and crosses her arms again.

"Brick sure is nice," Zoey speaks. She smiles at Jo.

"Yes, his aura is usually the same color as Jo's."

"What color would that be, Moongirl?" Jo raises an eyebrow.

"Dark-red. The color of pride. Yours both glow with it."

"That's so cute!" Zoey squeals.

**Scott's Perspective**

**6:15 P.M**

I lie on my bed, seeing how long I can go without breathing while thinking about Fairy Princess. I miss her. I'd ask her to forgive me if I could, but I don't even think I deserve it. Maybe she'd accept my apology if I got her a Christmas present?

I sit up. Christmas. Maybe I can get her a card?

I feel like slapping myself. Dawn Evergreen deserves more than a stupid card. But what can I get her?

She likes animals... and nature. Maybe something along those lines? I sigh and lean back against the wall, chewing my bottom lip and thinking. Have I seen anything Dawn will like lately? I jump back up almost immediately after remembering something I saw in a store a couple days ago. I just know Dawn will love it. I glance at my alarm clock. It was only about 6:15. I decide to go get it tonight to be safe, and then dig around my messy room for my wallet, which I finally find stuck under some old pictures of me. I take just a second to look at them, then glare down at them as I shove them back to the desk. That... thing... That...monster... that's what I was then. That's the person who hurt Dawn, who she hates, the unforgivable one who betrayed her... I'm not him anymore. I take the pictures and tear them up until I can't anymore. Then I bury them in the trash. I look at another piece of paper. It's a confession, kind of. I wrote it the day Pappy got really really angry at me and slapped me as hard as he could several times with a leather belt. He left bright red marks that cut into my skin on my back. They're still there. I pick it up and stare at it, then dive for it desperately as it blows out of my hands and out the window. I'm so glad I didn't sign it. That way, if it does wind up in the wrong hands, they can't trace it back to me... or the painful scars that will forever haunt me.

I take a look around before creeping out the window. I open the garage, jump in my black car, and drive away before Pappy can catch me. I hear the front door open as I drive away. I suck in my breath. I know what waits for me when I get back. The marks on my back start stinging already.

**Zoey's Perspective**

**6:00 P.M**

"So their auras are, like, the same color? That is too cute!" I shriek. Jo just shakes her head, her dirty blonde hair blowing slightly in the breeze that passes just now. Dawn sits there, legs crossed, not saying anything. I know how much she likes Scott, and I want to help her, but honestly, I don't know how. I don't know why she likes him. He played her, lied to her, tricked her, blamed her, voted her off... I don't know what to say to her.

Suddenly, Anne Maria's red car is in Zoey's driveway and Anne Maria is getting out. We all greet her politely, except Jo, who greets her with,

"Hello, Helmet Hair."

"Hi, y'all!" She says. Her nails have clearly been redone again and

she has a can of hairspray sticking out of her bag.

"Okay, guys, we can go in, now," I say, standing and leading

everyone inside to my big basement. We all get settled on the couches and chairs. When we are settled, Jo is laying across an entire couch, stretched out, Anne Maria is sitting on a chair with her legs flung over one side, and Dawn is sitting with her legs crossed in another big chair, still quiet. I sit on another couch across from Jo.

"So, when is your date with Brick, Jo?" I ask casually.

Anne Maria sits up, coughing and eyes wide. "What? Jo's going _out_?"

"Yes," I answer, laughing at Anne Maria's reaction, "with Brick. Sometime."

From the couch, Jo mutters, "Tomorrow," but she doesn't move. It's so unlike her that I become worried.

"Jo, are you okay?"

"'Course she's not okay! What are you, dumb?" Anne Maria jumps up. "She's going on a date, and let's face it, not everyone can be beautiful like me." She glanced over at Jo. "No offense."

"None taken, Helmet Hair," Jo retorts. That sounds like Jo.

"First, we need to find you a dress," Anne Maria comments, circling Jo, who still isn't moving, "Then makeup and nail polish..." She bends down to examine one of Jo's hands and Jo reaches up and slaps her.

"No, no, and no," Jo fires back.

"What, you wanna go on a date lookin' like that?"

Jo looks down at herself. "I don't gotta problem with it."

"What about Brick?" Anne Maria raises an eyebrow.

"What about Brick-House?" Jo asks. She is so lazy tonight, I seriously wonder if there is something wrong with her. Dawn still hasn't said a word. I glance over at her. She has her eyes closed. She must be meditating. I shake my head at her. I bet she's thinking of Scott. Then I wonder if he's even thinking of her...

Anne Maria is still going on about Jo being dressed up for her date, and Jo is acting like she doesn't care. It's weird being in this room when the only person acting like themselves tonight is Anne Maria. Jo is lazy, Dawn is way too quiet, and I suddenly don't feel happy anymore.

Someone's cellphone goes off in the abrupt silence. Jo sits up and yanks her cellphone from her pocket and flips it open.

"Yeah?" she mutters into the phone. A few moments later, she answers, "Yeah." We all stare at her as she's talking, except Dawn, who doesn't open her eyes. Jo sighs and says, "Yes, Brick-House. No." Anne Maria shoots Jo another "dress-up-for-him" look and Jo does that hand motion where she pretends to cut off Anne Maria's head.

"Quick question," Jo interrupts, glaring at Anne Maria, "What are we doing?"

All we hear from the other side is muffled noises, but Jo just laughs. It's weird to hear Jo laughing, since she only does it if someone's hurt, but I don't think Brick is hurt. So I wonder what he said.

Jo smirks at whatever Brick says next. "Yeah, right. Let's just stick to the first one," then she says good-bye with, "See ya, Brick-" and starts to say house before Anne Maria glares at her, and she just finishes with, "See ya, Brick. Yeah... bye." Then she hangs up, picks up a pillow and chucks it at Anne Maria, who ducks just in time.

"Hey, watch the hair!" Anne Maria cries. Even Dawn couldn't help but look and laugh. It seems like everything is back to normal.

"You are going to die, Tan-in-a-Can!" Jo threatens, throwing another pillow across the room at Anne Maria, who is now standing behind me. This time, Anne Maria dives behind the couch, and the pillow hits me. Dawn giggles again. I throw a pillow at her and she ducks without much effort. Suddenly, pillows are flying across the room at one another. It stops when Jo falls off the couch. We all stare at her before Anne Maria bursts into laughter. Jo lays on the ground, making faces, and Dawn and I start to chuckle, too. Everything seems back to normal now.

Around 7:30, Jo stands, stating that she needs to get home. I jump when Dawn says the same thing from behind me. I still think she's a witch or something. Anne Maria says she needs her beauty sleep and then everyone's leaving. I catch Dawn just before she leaves.

"Dawn?" I call. She turns, with her usual expressionless face.

"I... don't know what to tell you about Scott... except... be careful.. and I'll always be here."

She nods and then disappears down the block. I can still hear Jo and Anne Maria arguing as I close my door for the night.

**Mike's Perspective**

**7:30 P.M**

I am sitting on my bed, wrapping up my christmas present for Zoey. I'm putting together a scrapbook of pictures of me and her together. She actually asked for a scrapbook for christmas.

Zoey. She's the most beautiful, sweet, amazing girl ever. Even when she did go all Commando Zoey. But she did manage to help Cameron, still.

My cell goes off. I reach over, snatch it off the desk, and open it.

"Yes?" I greet.

"Hey. It's Brick," comes the voice from the other line. I sigh in

disappointment that it wasn't Zoey.

"Hey. What's up, Brick?" I put him on speaker and go back to my gift for Zoey.

"So... I asked someone out."

"Dude, that's great! Who is it?" Brick has never asked anyone out. I never thought he would be interested in dating.

"Jo," he states. I pause for a moment. I can hardly believe it.

"Jo? What did she say?"

"She said sure. It's kind of like a casual thing."

I want to laugh. "What are you guys doing?"

"Canoeing."

"That's great. Will you ask her out again if it goes well?" I have to get up to get the tape which is sitting on my dresser. There is a framed picture of Zoey and I when we went hiking. I was giving her a piggyback ride and we were laughing. I smile at the picture before returning to my bed.

"Yes. Probably. Do you think there's a chance we might actually be a couple sometime?" Brick asks me. He sounds nervous. I feel sorry for the poor guy. He really likes Jo, but Jo is a tough one to figure out.

"Maybe. I mean, if Jo agreed to a date, then anything can happen."

"Why do you say that?" There's a loud noise from the other line, and I hear Brick say, "Ow..."

I press some stickers to a page. "Well, Jo doesn't seem like the dating type at all. So I'm surprised she said yes. Hey, why'd you call me? Why not Sam? He has a girlfriend, too."

"Well, yeah... But he's dating a supermodel. And no offense to Jo, I like her and all, but she's no supermodel..."

I laugh at that. "And I'm dating a typical girl? So you want my advice?"

"Yeah. I guess. I just... don't know what to do. Jo isn't that difficult if you manage to get to her, but still.." His voice trailed off.

I think for a moment. "Well, with Jo, don't try anything funny."

"Like what?" I heard him sigh loudly and nervously.

"Don't hug her. Don't try to hold her hand. Don't kiss her. Don't do any of that unless she makes the first move. Okay?"

"Yeah. I guess so. Thanks."

"Yeah. Good luck on your date."

"Thanks, Mike."

"No problem. You can call me after your date, if it'll make you feel better."

"Thanks. I will." Then we say goodbye and hang up. I silently wish Brick even more luck because, let's face it, Jo is pretty difficult. But then, Brick knows her the best.

**Jo's Perspective**

**7:30 P.M**

Brick calling me during Girls Night? Just plain weird. He probably forgot it was Girls Night. That or he's super nervous about the... date... tomorrow.

I'm not worried. If he tries anything funny, I can always shove him in the water.

I am currently jogging home from Zoey's house alone. Tan-in-a-Can

drove herself home. I think about how hard it must have been for Brick to ask me out, and I still can't believe I said yes. But I've gotten used to Brick-House. And hey, if it'll make him shut up, then fine, I'll go out with him tomorrow. Then maybe he'll leave me alone.

I may have to slap him if he asks me out again, though. He's always trying to impress me, and that ended with him dislocating his arm while rock climbing. I also pulled him out of a hole after he got scared. I did it without thinking, I guess.

I redeemed my dignity by slapping him later to calm him down. It worked, too.

I finally arrive home and walk inside. I close the door behind me and make my way to my bedroom, full of workout equipment. I quickly get ready and then turn out the light, jumping in bed.

I fall asleep thinking about Brick being scared of the dark, Brick asking me out, Brick liking me... It's just... so weird...

**Brick's Perspective**

**7:45 P.M**

After I hang up with Mike, I feel exhausted and worried. What did Mike say don't do? Don't hug her, hold her hand, or kiss her. Unless she makes the first move, but I'm highly doubting she will. I don't think we'll ever be that close. Trust me, Jo's very hard to get close to. Without her beating you up, of course. I wonder what she's doing right now. Probably working out or something.

As I do my push-ups, I wonder why I even like Jo. She's tough, she can be cold, and she is just plain weird. She's a crazy jockette. But then, she can be pretty cool.

I remember what I said about her not being a supermodel, but she's pretty, nonetheless. I still can't believe Lightning thought she was a guy up until the point she was eliminated.

I also can't believe she eliminated me, but I still like her. I sigh. It's hard to explain why I like Jo, but I do.

I stop the push-ups. I am way too exhausted for this tonight. I get ready and turn out the light. Then I click on my night light (yes, I am still scared of the dark!) and jump into bed before any monsters can get me.

I yawn and close my eyes very slowly and cautiously. I fall asleep hoping my date with Jo will go well.

**Sam's Perspective**

**7:45 P.M**

I sit in front of the TV, playing my video games. I've been sitting here since I got home from school. I have a bag of chips and several cans of soda sitting around me as I play.

I wind up playing video games until midnight. I finally crash from all the caffeine and fall asleep, using the bag of chips as a pillow because I'm too tired to get up.

**Dakota's Perspective**

**8:00 P.M**

"No! I'm the star! Tell the other girl to get lost!" I yell into my phone. Then I slam it down. Father passes my huge bedroom and smiles and waves. I wave back.

"Hi, Daddy!" I smile. Then I go to my mirror and carefully wipe off my makeup and brush my hair exactly 100 times. I change into my pink silk pajamas and look around my bedroom. It's full of expensive furniture. I have a mirror covering one whole wall so I can admire myself. My canopy bed has sheets and comforters that costed a lot and my clothes did, too. I decide to get to bed, because I need my beauty sleep. I turn out the lights with a clap of my hands, crawl under my sheets, pull my sleep mask over my eyes, and fall asleep tiredly.

**Lightning's Perspective**

**8:00 P.M**

I sit at the dinner table with my mother and Papa.

"Sha-where is my protein?" I cry. Papa passes me a protein drink and I gulp it down. "I need more!" I demand. He laughs and passes me a huge glass of protein drink. After dinner, I do 100 push ups, sit ups and jog around the neighborhood a few times before I take a quick shower and fall asleep in bed, hugging my protein close to me. I dream about winning the super bowl. Everyone's calling my name loudly. "Lightning! Lightning!" and throwing protein at me and I'm very happy. "Sha-Lightning is the best!" I shout.

**B's Perspective**

**8:00 P.M**

I sit at my desk, finishing my homework. It's already 8:39 p.m. I sigh happily when I lean back, finished. Julie, my mom, walks in and hugs me.

"Finished?" she asks me.

I nod. Julie sighs.

"Beverly," she says, "Are you ever going to say anything?"

I shrug. I know it disappoints her that I don't talk, but she's also very happy that I'm so smart and have all A's in school and even make inventions and things.

"Well, get to bed. It's late now." She kisses my forehead before leaving.

A memory comes back to me. I'm six years old. The teacher is calling roll call.

"Beverly Jones?" She looks around. I wave my hand.

"Hi!" I say excitedly. The kids around me start laughing. The teacher doesn't know why, so she just continues.

At recess later that day, several kids cornered me and teased me.

"Beverly, the girl! That's a girl name! What's wrong, cat got your tongue, _Beverly_!?"

I stood there, defenseless and no one standing up for me. Tears in my eyes and looking at all the kids, laughing and pointing. Their words jabbing my heart. I never spoke again and went by B. Now Julie is the only one who calls me Beverly.

I blink away the tears and memories and heed Julie's advice to go to bed.

I crawl into bed and fall asleep. I have nightmares about being in kindergarten again. All those kids surrounding me with nowhere to go...

**Staci's Perspective**

**8:00 P.M**

It's 8:00 and my boyfriend is driving me home from our date.

"Did you know that my great-great-great-great uncle Robert invented the first car? And my great-great-great-great-great-great aunt Beatrice invented streetlights so that people wouldn't crash into each other. And my great-great-great-great-"

We arrive at my house. I jump out, thank him, and run inside to tell my parents everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**DAY TWO**

**Cameron's Perspective **

**7:00 A.M**

I jump and fall out of bed when the alarm beside me goes off for school at 7:00. I quickly get up and run off to the shower.

I remember tonight I have a date with Katie. It's pretty cool that a girl likes me. I don't think a girl has ever had a crush on me before.

It must be because I was always in my bubble. It feels pretty good to feel free of the bubble.

"Cameron!" Ma yells from outside the bathroom door. "You done in there?"

"Yes! Just a minute!" I call back. I step out, wrap a big fluffy robe around me and hurry to my bedroom to get ready. When I go downstairs for breakfast, I'm dressed in jeans and my red jacket over a blue tee-shirt.

I grab a bowl and the box of cheerios and sit down to eat. I leave at 7:45 after brushing my teeth twice.

I arrive at school around 8:00 and meet Mike and Sam. I look around.

"Where's Brick?" I ask.

Sam points behind him at Jo. Brick is standing there talking to her. Mike smiles.

"He asked her out yesterday. He's pretty nervous. I told him he should be safe as long as he doesn't try to hug her, kiss her, or hold her hand."

I laugh. "Then he should be safe."

Sam lets out his awkward chuckle. "Who would've thought Brick and Jo would be going out?"

Mike nods in agreement. "I know, right? They're always so competitive."

"Well, I'm happy for him," I state. Sam and Mike agree.

"Is Zoey not here?" I question Mike.

"No," he shakes his head, "she's here. But she's talking to Dawn. Apparently, Dawn's having a problem."

"Really?" I am shocked. Dawn hardly ever has... problems.

"What is it?" Sam wants to know.

Mike shakes his head again. "I don't know. Zoey didn't tell me."

"I hope she's okay," I say worriedly.

"Me, too," comments Sam. We all watch Brick and Jo talking.

**Anne Maria's Perspective**

**7:30 A.M**

I am spraying my hair with hairspray for the fourth time this morning. Then I open the bottle of red nail polish and put on the third coat. It's supposed to be really cold, so I wear pink sweatpants over tight blue shorts, and a pink jacket over a red tank top. I pull on my strap sandals and spray my hair once more before deciding I'm beautiful enough for now. I shove the can in my bag and go downstairs for breakfast. I groan because I hate school and getting up early.

**Dawn's Perspective**

**7:45 A.M**

I am talking to Zoey.

"His aura is the same color all the time," I sigh. "I wish I could think of something to say."

Zoey gives a disapproving look and shakes her head. "What about what Jo said last night?"

"I can't do that, Zoey." I look around before looking back at her. "He's too fragile."

"And that's why he sabatoged everything?" Zoey raises an eyebrow.

Boy, this is hard to explain. I know Zoey hates him. Why am I doing this?

"Never mind. I'll figure out something."

"Dawn-" Zoey starts, but for once, I'm tired of talking to her.

"It's fine," I say, then I walk away. I can feel my aura turning gray... the color of depression.

**Scott's perspective**

**7:50 A.M**

I watch Dawn walk away from Zoey. Zoey looks useless, and Dawn... she looks so sad and depressed. I wish I could think of something to say. Some guy in front of me throws an empty water bottle behind him and I dodge it just in time. I glare at him, and turn to see Dawn doing the same.

She's all crazy about the environment, so it angers her to see people littering and everything. I roll my eyes and lean down to pick up the bottle. I toss it in a trash can as I pass it, then walk to my locker, which, strange enough, Dawn has stopped right next to. Maybe she stopped there on purpose because she wants to talk. But when I approach her, she looks startled at why I'm standing in front of her. We stare at eachother for a moment before I swallow and point to my locker behind her. She turns and her expressionless face stays that way as she steps aside and keeps moving. Not a word is said. I stare after her, feeling my whole body burn and I make my way to the bathroom and head inside. I lean against the wall, arms crossed, and glare at myself in the mirror. I can't even look at myself anymore. I disgustingly look away and stand. I swallow several times before taking a deep breath and stepping out in the hall and being swept by a sea of people out to get me. I see Dawn by her locker but she doesn't look up at all. I swallow again. My whole world has gotten about a thousand times worse. I'm not sure how much more of this I can handle. The pain is like a giant knot that keeps getting bigger and bigger. I'm starting to think it'll never go away.

**Zoey's Perspective**

**7:50 A.M**

I feel useless, not being able to help Dawn. But I really don't know what to tell her. She's playing a dangerous game, falling for someone like Scott. What makes her think he's actually changed? Maybe he wants her to feel sorry for him... like he did for me.

I feel a rush of anger as I remember what Scott did. He voted off Mike, tricked him, blackmailed him, knocked him out... he made me feel sorry for him... he was a complete jerk and a heartless monster... I'm not sure if I will ever forgive him, but Dawn... I can't expect the same thing from her.

I meet up with Mike, Sam and Cameron, who all greet me.

"Hey," I say, trying to cover up my emotions. "What are you guys doing?"

"Brick asked Jo out. They're talking," Mike explains, pointing to Brick and Jo who are standing a few feet away, talking about something.

I laugh. "And you're watching them because..."

"There's nothing better to do," Mike finishes. "Hey, how's Dawn?"

"Uhh... not good," I say honestly.

"That's terrible. What's wrong?" Cameron asks, his eyes worried.

"I'm not sure I should tell. That might hurt her even more... I think she just needs some room right now. She'll get better," I try to convince them, and though they don't look convinced, they drop it when Brick walks over.

"Hi, guys!" he greets with his usual military salute. We all salute him back.

"Hi. How's Jo?" I smile.

"She's good," he smiles back.

"I heard about your date. That's awesome," I tell him.

"Oh.. thanks, yeah, hopefully it'll go well," he states.

"It will. You know her the best, so..." Mike says.

"Yeah... she'd probably crush anyone else who asked her out," Cameron squeaks.

"Yeah, I think Jo likes you," Sam puts in.

Brick just smiles and looks behind him at Jo, who is now at her locker and glaring at someone talking to her. She points down the hall, says something else, and the person leaves. Then she turns and starts messing with her locker, muttering to herself and making faces.

"Yeah..." Brick sighs, his face still uncertain...

I guess today is just one of those days...

**Mike's Perspective**

**8:20 A.M**

Zoey seems in a bad mood. I wonder what's going on with her, and also what's wrong with Dawn. It must be serious, because every time I've seen Dawn, she looks upset.

Sometime during gym, I'm looking for her, when a soft voice comes from behind me.

"Hi, Mike." I jump and turn, and Dawn is standing there in her purple shorts and gray tee-shirt for gym class.

"Oh, hi, Dawn," I say nervously.

"Your aura is rather dull today," she says, tilting her head to the side as Zoey comes up. She, too, is dressed in her gym clothes, tan shorts and a red tee. Her hair is pulled back in its usual pigtails, unlike Dawn's, whose is always down.

"Oh?" I say, trying to sound normal, but I know it's not working, so I'm very glad when Coach Jackson announces for everyone to be quiet and listen.

"We are going to play basketball today," he announces, which gets a big cheer. He shushes everyone with a hand gesture. As I look around, I see that both Scott and Dawn are sitting on the bench, as the first ones to sit out. They are not, however, sitting directly next to each other. Dawn is sitting on one end and Scott is sitting in the middle. They don't talk or look at each other.

When we get into our teams, the game starts.

Shouts of "here, here!" are heard from all over. I stand under the other teams basket, and when the ball is passed to me, I take a shot. Most of them I get.

On our side of the court, I dribble before passing to Zoey, who shoots but misses. I give her thumbs up and she smiles.

The game goes on and on. Jo and Brick, on the other team, are both open, trying to get the ball. A person, a small girl with red-orange hair, is trying to guard Jo, but she doesn't have a chance. Jo snatches the ball and throws it in, then shoots Brick a smirk. He shakes his head and returns Jo's shot with another of his own later.

Glancing once toward the bench, I see that Scott has seemed to move a little closer to Dawn. I am suspicious of that, but can't focus on it too much because the game is still going on.

Jo makes another shot. Brick gets another smirk from her. And they

are back to themselves, date or no date.

**Dawn's Perspective**

**9:00 A.M (2nd Period)**

I do my best not to focus on the fact that Scott is sitting on the bench next to me. But it's hard. I cross my legs in a meditating position and decide to just think.

A few minutes later, I feel Scott's presence leave me. I wonder where he's gone, but he returns shortly, sitting slightly closer to me than he already was. Another few minutes later, I hear Scott's voice yelling. I open my eyes and my head snaps towards him. His face is bleeding and he is doing his best to stop it with his hands. It isn't working.

I quickly stand and grab his arm, pulling him up. I tell Coach that I will take him to the nurse, and he says okay. Scott grabs a few tissues, still trying to stop the blood, and I lead him out of the room.

The nurse isn't in her office when we walk in, so I grab some paper towels, dampen them with water, and start to help clean the blood off Scott's face. It's so awkward, because we haven't talked at all, and I feel both our auras turn slightly pink.

"What happened?" I ask casually.

"Basketball hit me in the face," he answers, staring up at me. Finally, when all the blood is gone and the bleeding has stopped, I pull away and look at him. We both pause, our eyes meeting, before the nurse walks in.

"Hi, you two, something wrong?" she says, sitting down at her desk.

"Uhh..." Scott says, still watching me to see what I'll do. He wants me to walk him back to gym class. I want to... but...

"Not anymore. Thanks," I say. Then I wait for Scott to get up and we start walking back to gym class. "Perhaps you should stay out of the game," I tell him in a soft voice.

"Really?" He says, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. I sigh.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "Thank you."

"For what?" I don't look at him.

"For helping me."

"You're welcome." I hold the door open for him, then we both enter the gym again. The game is still going on. Scott and I sit back on the bench. There's no more talking.

**Jo's Perspective**

**9:10 A.M**

I laugh when Brick misses. He glares at me, but then makes the next one. He looks at me.

"Nice shot, Brick-House," I tease.

"Why don't you make one?" Brick challenges.

"I will. I could do that in my sleep," I tell him.

I get a hold of the ball, dribble quickly down the court, and shoot. It goes in.

"Ha," I say to Brick. He rolls his eyes.

"Jo," he says.

"Brick," I mock him. We have a five-second stare-and-glare contest before gym class ends.

Before we leave class, I stick my tongue out at him. He sticks his out, too. We start having a contest to see who can stick their tongue out more at the other person. It ends when I see Zoey regarding me with funny look. I shrug and walk inside the girls' locker room to change out of my gym clothes, gray shorts and a gray tee-shirt.

**Brick's Perspective**

**9:50 A.M**

In the guys' locker room, I quickly change back into my blue jeans and military green tee-shirt. Sam is sitting on the bench, playing his handheld game until everyone is done changing. Lightning is bragging about how he's the best, and I shake my head.

"Hey," Mike says. "You and Jo seem back to normal. You know," he explains after seeing my confused look, "teasing and stuff. I think you're safe tonight."

"Oh. That's good. Yeah, Jo's pretty good at basketball, don't you think?" I ask him.

"Yeah. She's good," Mike agrees.

"You should teach Zoey how to play," I throw out.

"Really?" Mike looks uncertain.

"Maybe. If she wants to learn how to play."

"Hey, maybe sometime, you and Jo, and Zoey and I can go on, like, a double date. And do some kind of sport or something."

"That would be great," I agree. I leave the locker room to wait in the hallway to be dismissed from class to find Jo is already there. She laughs and sticks her tongue out.

"I win," she brags.

This date is going to be interesting.

**Sam's Perspective**

**9:50 A.M**

I head to my locker, which is full of my handheld games, and gather what I need for science class next. I then sit in the bathroom for a few minutes, playing my game, until it's time for science to start. I hurry to class and sit down.

"We are finishing dissecting today," Mr. Matthew says. Looking across the room, I see Dawn is happy about this, and next to her, Dakota is fixing her hair. I smile at her.

"Now, get with your partners and let's finish this." He claps his hands twice and everyone starts moving. I am paired with Cameron.

"Okay, we're almost finished," Cameron informs me when I join him at the table.

"Oh, good. This is disgusting," I say. Cameron appears to not have heard me. He is gasping to himself about how amazing and fascinating this is.

I sit and play my handheld while Cameron finishes the dissection. Occasionally, he points things out to me and I look up. But for the most part, my attention is on the game.

**Dakota's Perspective**

**9:55 A.M**

"Eww, that is soooo gross!" I squeal. I back up as my partner, this girl named Tracey, starts cutting the baby pig. "Eww, eww, eww!"

Tracey rolls her eyes. "Suck it up, drama queen," she tells me. But I ignore her.

I mean, honestly, who cuts open baby pigs for science? Come to think of it, who cuts baby pigs up, period?

**Lightning's Perspective**

**10:00 A.M**

"Ain't no way sha-Lightning's touchin' no dead thing!" I say, disgusted. My partner, a guy named Michael, glares at me.

"Baby," he teases. Then he dangles the pig in front of my face and I slap it away. It goes flying across the room and hits Jo.

Uh-oh.

Jo, who is stuck with Brick, stomps over to me and slaps me in the face as hard as she can with the pig. Then she punches me in the chest, sending me backwards.

"Now you better watch your back, Jock-strap," Jo threatens. She goes back over to Brick and picks up the scalpel, and she makes the cut-off-your-head motion with it, then refocuses on her pig. Brick just sits and watches, he refuses to touch it.

"Baby," Jo says to Brick.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

I still wonder why Brick likes Jo.

**B's Perspective**

**10:02 A.M**

I find it quite weird to cut open random animals just to see what's inside of them. I mean, they have insides. Do we really need to go further than that? That's like saying, "Let's go open an oreo, and see what's inside." You already know. Why go further than that?

I pick up the scalpel and lower it down to the pig.

**Staci's Perspective**

**10:06 A.M**

While my partner, JC, cuts open the pig, I talk to him.

"Did you know that my great-great-great-great uncle Denise invented science? And then my great-great-great-great-great-great-great Uncle William invented the toilet? Before that, people went lumberjack style. And before that-"

JC walks off.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, so obviously I'm new here and just want to know what you guys think. I accidentally forgot to put in the very beginning that in no way do I own these characters or the show. I have, for some of the characters, made up some last names, or family member names, but other than that, the first names of the thirteen characters (and a couple of the old cast members) do not belong to me. If they did, Dawn and Scott would've gotten together, and Brick and Jo would have at least had a chance. But hey, that's what this story is for. Making my wishes come true. Thanks for reading, you guys!

**Cameron's Perspective**

**7:30 P.M**

I wait on Katie's front porch for a few minutes. For winter, it sure is nice out. Not as cold as I'd expect.

Finally, Katie comes out. She looks pretty, wearing a casual pink dress that stops at her knees and pink high tops. She has her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Hi," she says cheerfully. I wave.

"Hi," I smile.

"Gosh, I'm so excited!" Katie says.

"I noticed," I laugh. Then we make our way to my car and get in.

"Uh, Katie?" I start. "Is a movie and going to get something to eat okay with you?"

"What? Oh, yeah, that's great!" She just can't stop smiling. I keep my eyes on the road while Katie talks about Total Drama and what happened when she was there. She says there were a lot more people, like 26, and that they were really dramatic. Though I think it's pretty hard to find someone more dramatic than the people I was with, like Lightning, with his crazy aggression for me, and Jo, with her competitiveness, and Scott, with his deep hate for everyone... Yeah, that was pretty scary. Although Jo's okay now. It's just Lightning who still hates me, and Scott, who everyone hates... a lot!

**Dawn's Perspective**

**5:45 P.M**

I wonder if I should get Scott a Christmas present...

I am sitting in a tree branch in a tree outside my house. A bird is sitting on my shoulder.

"What do you think?" I ask it.

It tells me maybe.

"Do you think he's sorry?" I look around.

The bird tells me it's possible.

I sigh. "I'm so confused," I whisper. "I like him, but I don't know if he likes me. And the one time we talk, it's when he is injured..." I look to the stars, like I'm hoping they'll have an answer.

"I need help..." I whisper, tears in my eyes. "I need help... because for once... I don't have the answer."

The world stays silent and I can't help but start to cry. For the first time in my 16 years, I don't have the answer. The tears fall silently down my face, and I can't stop them. I just sit there, eyes closed, legs crossed, tears not stopping, and thoughts of Scott crowding my head until I feel dizzy and restless.

**Scott's Perspective**

**6:00 P.M**

I sit out on the back porch, trying to see the world how Dawn sees it. I cross my legs like she does and close my eyes for a moment before opening them and looking around.

The trees. Home to squirrels and birds. Grass. Always growing and home to bugs and insects. The night sky. Beautiful and full of stars that always shine.

I feel the breeze just blowing and can almost hear Dawn's voice... "You weren't held enough as a child... I didn't know you were a beetle whisperer... What? No, you can't eliminate me! Traitor! I urge you to rise up and find the sociopathic scoundrel hiding amongst you!"

I wish there was such thing as a time machine, because I never would have hurt her like that. She thinks I'm a crazy, hurtful, stupid, selfish, heartless, cold, cruel back-stabbing scoundrel... and she'll never forgive me.

And for the second time in my 17 years of living, I sit on the back porch and cry.

**Jo's Perspective**

**7:45 P.M**

Brick and I agree to meet at the lake not far from both our houses. I am there first, and I sit around until he gets there about 10 minutes later. He gets a slight scowl on his face when he sees I was there first, but then changes it to a happy greeting.

"Hi, Jo!" he says, approaching me. He is rather cautious, if you ask me. But he is happy, nonetheless.

"Hey," I reply. "You ready?" I stand.

"Yeah. The canoe is over there." He points to a canoe already by the water.

"Okay. Let's go. Beat you there!" I call.

Brick and I race to the canoe. I laugh as I reach first, and the scowl returns for only a split second. He pushes the canoe a little bit out, then hops in. I look around. It's actually getting dark and Brick doesn't seem to mind.

"Uh... Brick?" I question.

"Yeah?" He's looking out, too. He has part of his hand in the water and seems very relaxed.

"It's getting dark. Are you sure you want to this?"

"Yes. I know I'm safe right now."

I'm still confused. "Why's that?"

"Because... you're with me."

I pause, staring at him. "What?"

He gives a small smile and glances at me. He lets his hand trail

through the water.

"You're here. If anything happens to me, you'll help me. Like on the island. So I feel safe."

From the shore, I hear the crickets. But Brick doesn't jump, or even look scared. He must really trust me...

"You better not go all soft on me tonight, Brick."

"Or?" He gives me a daring look. One I've never seen him wear before.

"Or I'll have to do this," I lean over and push him out of the canoe.

He stares at me in shock, and when he gets over his shock, he reaches in, grabs my wrist and yanks me in, too.

I shove my dark blonde hair out of my eyes and stick my tongue out at Brick. He laughs.

"Now look who's tough, Jo!" Brick teases.

I splash water on top of him like a five year old. "Me!" I say loudly.

He tries to splash me back, but I move just in time. Then I splash again. Finally, when we're both rather exhausted, we crawl back into the canoe.

"Ugh... if we were any wetter, we'd flood the canoe," I joke. Brick laughs.

"Well, _you_ started it."

"_Me?_" I cry. "You started it!"

"How did I start it?" Brick asks innocently. He rows the canoe further into the water. It's even darker now. Even the moon is out, and shining brightly.

"_You_ asked me out!"

"Well, _you_ said yes!"

"Because _you_ were bugging me!"

How our water fighting turned into actually fighting, I don't know. But it happened too fast. The fire was set, and it was only starting...

Brick fell silent when I said that.

I breathed silently.

Finally, Brick said, "So, you don't actually want to be here?"

"I don't know," I answer truthfully. Brick looks devastated. I wish we both weren't so stubborn or this would have actually been really cool...

**Brick's Perspective**

**8:15 P.M**

When Jo said she didn't know if she wanted to be here, that just proved she didn't care if I liked her, she didn't like me back, and she only agreed to tonight because I was bugging her.

I row until the canoe is turned around and start canoeing back to the land. Jo doesn't object. I'm too afraid and ashamed to look at her...

Since we're so far out, it takes a while to get back. I can't wait to get home and forget this ever happened... I bet Jo will never talk to me again... There goes the bravest and most interesting, exciting girl ever...

**Jo's Perspective**

**8:15 P.M**

Brick turns the canoe around and heads back, but I can already tell it's going to take awhile, we're so far out. I try to avoid looking at Brick, but my guilt (a feeling that is so very rare for me, it surprises me) gets the best of me and I do look at him, and I am surprised when I see tears shining in his eyes. He's trying to hold them back, but it doesn't work, and they start falling. He quickly wipes them away and continues rowing. I look down and don't look back up until we are on land.

We both silently get out. As much as I want to say I'm sorry (something I've never done before), I don't. So when Brick heads home, tears in his eyes, I don't stop him.

I, however, sit on a rock and stare into the lake. It started so nice and ended so badly. And I guess Brick's not that bad. Even if he's a little annoying sometimes, he's competitive and a gentleman, and loyal and even nice (which is weird for me to say).

As I stare into the water, I wonder if I should have stopped him. Tomorrow will be so strange. Without talking to Brick, I mean.

I wonder if we'll ever talk again. I mean, not that I care or anything... Right?

**DAY THREE**

**Sam's Perspective **

**7:55 A.M**

I'm standing in the school hallways with Mike and a very, very unbelievably sad Brick.

"Hey. How'd your date with Jo go?" Mike asks him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Brick mutters, looking down.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well," Mike says, just as Jo walks by. Brick doesn't glance at her until after she passes, and then he realizes he's staring at her and spins around very quickly.

"Hey, if you want to talk about it," Mike spreads his arms, "we're here."

The bell rings. "Hey, uh, I hope you can work things out with Jo," I say awkwardly.

As I walk away, I hear Brick mutter, "I would if I could."

**B's Perspective**

**8:00 A.M**

I arrive at school just as the bell goes off. I walk through the hallways to my locker, snatch my books for social studies, and when I reach the class, I slip into my assigned seat in the back of the room.

Dawn, who sits diagonal from me and to my left, looks glum rather than just her usual expressionless face. Scott, who sits to her left, glances at her quickly, then turns away, his face turning red. I bet Dawn would love to know that, but I don't plan on telling her.

The teacher, Mrs. Johnson, starts calling roll call. She comes to my name after calling Ashley, Ben, Derick, Zach, and Abby.

She looks up. "B?" From the back of the room, I wave my hand and smile.

"Hi, B," she greets. Then she moves on.

"Cloe? Rachael? Michael? Megan?" After a few names, she says,

"Dawn Evergreen?"

Dawn shyly waves. Mrs. Johnson continues.

Then. "Scott Wallis?" Scott, too, just waves. Mrs. Johnson notes this and comments, "My, my, aren't we all just quiet little angels?"

No one says anything back. I'm surprised that Scott didn't say anything, because he does the typical "Here" response after his name, but lately he's been more invisible.

The lesson starts. "Please turn to page 673 in your books," Mrs. Johnson asks. I pick up my book, but not before catching Dawn sneaking a glance at Scott.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters or the show. Thanks for reading!

**Cameron's Perspective**

**11:45 A.M**

It's finally lunch. I sit down with Brick, Sam and Mike. A few minutes later, Zoey and Dakota join us. We greet each other, happy to take a short break from learning (except me, because I'm always happy to learn). Five minutes later, we are all shocked to see Dawn just now showing up. She is almost always the first one to the table, scaring everyone. Now she's the last one. I sense something is wrong with her, but Zoey gestures not to ask.

"Hello, my fellow classmates," Dawn greets us in her usual shy way. We all smile and say hi back.

I notice several weird things that happen during lunch. First, Dawn is way more distant than usual. When Zoey tried to talk to her, Dawn actually had to ask Zoey to repeat herself.

"Sorry," Dawn apologizes. "My mind is elsewhere."

Second, Brick is talking to Mike quietly about something, but stops immediately when Jo walks past. But instead of saying hi and asking her if she wants to eat with us (because sometimes she does), Brick turns bright red and stares at the table. And third, even Jo acts sort of weird. She doesn't say anything to any of us. She doesn't hit Brick, or call him any names, or say hi, or anything. Her face is slightly pink. But it's only noticable if you're staring at her long enough.

When Jo passes, I lean forward and quietly ask the whole table, "What's wrong with Jo?"

Wow. Who knew it was possible for a table to be so silent? Zoey bites her lip, Mike taps the table, Dawn crosses her legs and closes her eyes, Brick's face stays bright red, and Sam and Dakota look confused. I look around.

"Did something terrible happen?" I rephrase my question.

"Well... kind of..." Mike finally answers. "Brick's date didn't go so well."

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Brick. Are you going to try again soon?"

Brick shakes his head. "I don't know. It was pretty bad."

"I'm sorry," I repeat, because I don't know what else to say.

"Yeah, we all know how much you like her. Maybe she'll come to her senses. Just wait," Mike tells him.

"Yeah. Jo can't stay single forever. Besides, she's not as cold-hearted and cold as she seems. Just wait," Zoey adds.

Brick gets up, saying he has to go to the bathroom.

The whole table goes silent.

**Dawn's Perspective**

**12:00 P.M**

As we all take in how brokenhearted Brick is over Jo, I think about Scott. I'm still not sure what to do or say, but I better think fast because his aura is growing darker and darker every minute.

As everyone continues to talk about dating and Jo, Brick's aura goes from dark red to dark gray to nearly black. Brick finally excuses himself and leaves. I know it's because he's so upset. He really likes and adores Jo. It's kind of cute how his aura glows bright pink when he is around her or even talking about her. Even Jo's aura gets just a slight tint of pink around him. But not nearly as much as Brick.

I feel an aura that is a mixture of sadness, shamefulness, and depression, and without turning, I know it is Scott. My own aura is turning pink and purple. Scott starts to walk past me, then stops for a second. Then he keeps going. Just before I can say anything, the bell for the end of lunch goes off. I stand and move to get away from these feelings that follow me every day.

It's like trying to run away from air.

**Scott's Perspective**

**6:00 P.M**

Four days until Christmas. I will apologize to Dawn. I will apologize to Dawn. I will apologize to Dawn.

It's easier said than done. I sigh and look at the gift for Dawn sitting against my wall. As my back burns, I hope Dawn knows how much she means to me and how much I'm sacrificing for her.

I hear Pappy downstairs, letting out a long string of curse words after a loud crash. Pappy has been violently angry these days, and we're running out of dishes.

I open my window to feel the cold breeze, and sit on the windowsill, looking at the bright moon and seeing a dull shining star next to it. Dawn is like the beautiful, shining, amazing, hypnotizing moon and I am the dull star who is just lucky to be able to even be next to her.

Dawn would like that comparison, she's all poetical and stuff.

Suddenly, the neighbor's lights decide to come on and it startles me so much that I accidentally fall off the sill and hit my head.

"Ow," I moan. Darn those neighbors and their christmas lights. I get up, close the window and flip off my lights. I crawl into bed, but not before taking one last look at the beautiful moon and that one dull star among millions of brighter stars.

**Zoey's Perspective**

**6:30 P.M**

When Cam asked about Jo and Brick earlier, it was amazing how quickly the table got silent. We are all concerned about Brick's feelings for Jo, she's so prideful and difficult.

I mean, sure, she did save Brick sometimes, but she was still too scary and bossy and prideful and competitive. She and Lightning both voted Brick off the island. She called him names and teased him, yet he still likes and adores her. Maybe I can talk to Jo tomorrow, if I call her or even go to her house (though the last one scares me, because I've never been and honestly, I don't want to be anywhere near Jo or her house if she gets angry while I talk to her). Maybe I'll call her tonight instead.

Although something tells me Jo won't want to talk about this, either.

**Jo's Perspective**

**8:00 P.M**

I finally get back from my night run and change into boxers and a tee-shirt. I wonder what Brick is doing. Probably still crying over the date. See, guys are so emotional. That's why I never want to go out with anyone.

My phone rings and I snatch it up.

"Yeah?" I say into the receiver.

"Hi. It's Zoey."

"What do you want?" I snap.

She pauses a moment. "I wanted to ask you about Brick."

"What about him?" I growl.

"Well... he's pretty heartbroken about something that concerns you."

"Is he still moping over that date? He's worse than a girl." Inside, I feel the guilt that is chewing on me.

"Jo!" Zoey gasps, obviously surprised and hurt for Brick. "He really likes you!"

"I've noticed," I say, rolling my eyes. "So?"

"So," Zoey mocks, "give him another chance. The sadness is eating him alive-" Like my guilt? "-And I know you're not as cold and uncaring as you'd like everyone to believe."

I don't answer, and Zoey continues.

"You know, he especially doesn't think that? He'd stand up for you until the end of the world."

"The world won't end while I'm in it," I comment. That's my biggest belief.

"Jo," Zoey says seriously. "He loves you, and really cares about you. And you like him, too."

"Shut it, Red!" I growl angrily.

"No, I won't, Jo! Brick is a person with feelings for you, and you know that! You should even be happy someone puts up with you! Brick is sweet and would do anything for you! Now, will you please give him another chance, because if I have to keep seeing him crying all the time, I'm going to scream."

There is a long pause. I purse my lips and argue with myself. Finally, I groan and say, "Fine. I'll think about it," and I yawn.

"Jo!" Zoey cries again. I can almost see hear Zoey glaring at me over the phone, because she probably thinks I yawned to show her I don't care about what she said, but it's actually because I'm so tired.

"Jo, I'm serious."

"Yes, Red. I know that. I said I'll think about it. And I'm exhausted and going to bed now. Bye." Without waiting for her response, I hang up.

I yawn again. Maybe I'll call Brick tomorrow.

I yawn once more and fall asleep.

**Brick's Perspective**

**8:00 P.M**

"I don't like this," I tell Mike over the phone. He lets out a big, heavy breath.

"I know, Brick. But you like Jo, right?"

"Of course." My own hand is shaking while holding the phone up. I swallow nervously.

"Are you willing to humiliate yourself? Do you like her that much?"

I take a few seconds to think about that one, I'm not one to humiliate myself, but for Jo?

"Yes."

"Then call her. Visit her house. Something. Just get her alone and ask her out again."

"And if she says no?"

"Then you can either ask her again later, or forget her all together.

I have to go, Brick, but you can call me tomorrow after you talk to Jo. Okay?"

"Okay..." I agree, still unconvinced.

Mike says goodbye, wishes me luck, then hangs up.

I want to ask Jo out again, I really like her. But this might be a big mistake, asking her out again. It could start another fight. But Mike asked me if I was willing to embarrass myself for Jo, and I answered yes.

Breathing slowly, I finally decide to visit her tomorrow.

Still too restless for sleep, I make up my mind to go for a quick run around the neighborhood before it gets too dark.

It's gotten chillier out here, and I regret not bringing my coat, but I refuse to go back. As I run, I remember first really talking to Jo when we ran into each other that morning. We started talking about how much we'd both run and then Jo said our team was so lucky to have us. She put a hand on my chest while talking to me, which made me nervous. I feel my face grow warm at the memory.

Then I remember falling into that deep grave and screaming. Jo leaned down and grabbed my hand. Her hand was warm and made me feel better. I also remember going down the waterfall on our first challenge together. I sat behind her, pointed at it and then wrapped my arms around her, scared, when our team went down. We made it alive, and our team won. We voted off Staci, because though I don't like talking badly about others, she was really annoying.

I laugh when I think about how Jo had to save me when I swallowed my spoon while having an eating contest with her. I remember every moment I spent with Jo on that island. And sometimes, I wish we could go back, because now things are just super complicated. Even being around her in the middle of a deathly challenge was easier than it was in a high school setting.

I arrive home and change before shutting off the lights, turning on my night light. I crawl in bed, stare at the ceiling, with all these crazy thoughts about Jo running through my head. My stomach has butterflies.

When I fall asleep tonight, I dream about Jo.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the characters or the show. Thanks for reading!

**Cameron's Perspective**

**7:30 A.M**

It's Saturday. I always get up because Saturdays are sacred, and if you sleep in, then you have less time to do what you want to do, although most people prefer sleeping in. I prefer going to bed early Fridays and then getting up early on Saturday.

Ma is downstairs, making eggs and pancakes for breakfast. When I come downstairs, dressed already in jeans and my red jacket, she smiles and kisses me on the forehead.

"Hi, Cam. Did you enjoy your date with Katie yesterday?"

"Yes. It was pretty cool."

"She's a very pretty girl. Isn't she?"

I blush. "Yes, Ma. She is. So what are we doing today?"

Ma sets down a plate with two eggs and two pancakes. "I plan on decorating the house. Would you like to help?"

I smile. "Sure." I sit down and take a bite of egg. It tastes great. I wonder what decorations we're putting up today.

**Anne Maria's Perspective**

**8:45 A.M**

"Yes, Mama! I'll be right down! I'm just spray-tanning myself!"

"Again?" She hollers up the stairs.

"Yes, Mama! Again!" I finish spray-tanning myself for the fourth time and run down the stairs.

"Ready!" I yell. Mama comes from the kitchen. She has just applied her lipstick.

"Okay, let's hit the mall." When we go outside, I do my best not to let my hair get messed up. When we settle in the car, I yank out my hairspray and quickly spray my hair twice. Mama gives me a funny look before starting the car. I'm so excited to go to the mall. I just love all the cute clothes and makeup there.

**Dawn's Perspective**

**9:00 A.M**

I sit quietly on my back porch, wrapped in my big, green sweatshirt. A red bird I named Carol is resting on my shoulder, talking softly to me.

"I know," I reply to her, "but I just... I'm not sure if I should make the first move."

Carol tells me that if I don't do something, Scott and I will remain distant for a long time.

I exhale. This whole thing has me down. Even Mom has noticed.

Speaking of Mom, she steps outside for just a moment, to bring me a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thank you," I say in my usual soft voice. Mom strokes my hair.

"Dawn," she says, "You've been spending a lot of time out here. More than you usually do. Is something the matter?"

I close my eyes and place my hands on my folded legs. "No, Mom. I'm fine."

I can feel her staring at me. Her aura says she doesn't believe me.

"Dawn. Are you sure there isn't something wrong? You act more distant these days."

"I promise I'm fine, Mom. Really."

A few moments later, Mom leaves to go back inside. And when the door closes, I let out a sigh. I let my head fall down.

Carol tells me she's sorry about Scott.

"I know, Carol," I whisper.

Carol flies off.

I finish my hot chocolate before it gets cold and finally stand to bring it in. The air outside is getting chillier. A small bluebird warns me of more snow on the way.

"Thank you, my little friend." Then I head inside my warm, small house, feeling much like a little bird myself, only _this_ one can't fly away.

**Zoey's Perspective**

**10:00 A.M**

I open my eyes and yawn loudly. I smile sleepily and pet the fat, fluffy orange cat lying on my bed.

"Hi, Fufu," I kiss him gently on the head, reminding myself of Dawn.

The blinding white snow is still there, and the sky suggests more. I remember there are three more days until Christmas. Well, two if I don't count today. I stretch out before pushing the covers off me and forcing myself to get up. I'm not sure what I'm going to do today.

Calling Mike pops in my head, but I'd hate to bother him on the weekend. He's been rather sleep-deprived since we had so much homework this week. Luckily, we don't have any to do over the weekend. I yawn again and head downstairs in my warm fluffy red pajama pants and a long sleeve rainbow polka-dot shirt and warm, fluffy red slippers.

The house is slightly chilly, and I turn up the heat a little. When I enter the kitchen, Mom is not there, but there is a pink sticky note on the refrigerator door. I pick it off.

_Zoey-_

_I went out to run a few errands. Be back later. _

_-Mom_

I stick the sticky note back on the door, and decide to have cocoa puffs for breakfast. I walk around the kitchen, kind of like pac-man, and gather the bowl, spoon, milk and cereal before taking my seat at the table and turning on the television to watch cartoons, and try to relax.

Mom gets back around 11:00. She gives me a quick hug before rushing downstairs to her office to work.

I spend five minutes trying to catch the last three cocoa puffs.

**Mike's Perspective **

**12:00 P.M (Noon)**

I wake up from a nightmare about my old personalities.

I had five. Svetlana was a russian olympast. She was the only one I'd ever changed into on purpose, only because she helped me through hard physical challenges on the island. I had Chester, an old man who showed up when I got frustrated. There was Manitoba Smith, who appeared when I wore a fedora, and the hardest to control was Vito, the tough Italian guy. He was by far the hardest to control. Especially since he and Anne Maria were madly in love and considering I didn't like Anne Maria otherwise, it was really annoying. And Manitoba Smith? He was extremely cocky and slightly sexist, especially towards Zoey.

I make a face and roll out of bed unsuccessfully, falling on the floor, and, of course, flat on my face.

"Ow," I groan, pushing myself up. "That hurt."

In the kitchen, Mom is watching the news (boring) and Dad has left for work (yawn). I grab frozen waffles out of the freezer and pop them in the toaster, then snatch the butter and syrup and wait in anticipation.

Maybe I'll call Zoey later.

**Jo's Perspective**

**8:45 A.M**

I finish my workout routine and walk to the bathroom for a shower. The water is warm and I take forever in the shower.

When I get out, I dress in black shorts and a black tee-shirt with my gray jacket over it. But I decide the house is too warm for that and take off the jacket. I lay down on the couch. But as soon as I do, the doorbell rings. I growl angrily and stand back up, tromping to the front door and throwing it open.

Brick is standing in jeans and a red tee-shirt that I've never seen him in before. He still has his dog tags around his neck, though, and still wears his boots. I'm not only startled but confused that he's standing on my front porch in a tee-shirt in 20 degree weather.

I glare at him for a minute or two. "Would you come in already, it's freezing!"

Looking much like a lost puppy, he wanders in and cautiously looks around. I roll my eyes and slam the door.

From upstairs, Mom screams, "Who's at the door, Joanne?" I narrow my eyes.

"No one, Mom!" I shout back.

"Joanne Mitchellson! Who is at the door?!"

"Just a classmate!"

"Good! It's about time you get some friends!"

I growl angrily and turn to face Brick, arms crossed across my chest.

"What do you want? Why are you here?"

Brick cowers only for a moment. "I... wanted to talk to you, but not over phone or anything. But... in person."

"Bad idea," I mutter under my breath. I can totally guess what this is about.

"Jo... I really like you... and..." he scratches his head nervously, "and I wouldn't be here if I didn't. And I'm really sorry I annoyed you that night."

I don't know how to reply, so I plop myself back on the couch.

"You know, I've never seen you like this."

I narrow my eyes and stare at him. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I mean, so flustered and quiet. And also dressed like that," he gestures towards my shorts and tee-shirt.

"And I've never seen you so brave," I snap rudely. Brick's face falls and he looks exactly like he did that night before he cried.

I sigh. "Was there a reason you came to my house in 20 degree weather, Brick-House?"

Brick hesitates, then meekly says, "I just came over... to ask you if maybe... you wanted to try going out again?"

He reminds me of a mouse waiting for the cat to pounce. I don't know if I should go out with him. It really hurts my I-don't-care image and also hurts my pride, it's like being vulnerable.

On the other hand, he did trudge through snow in a tee-shirt just to see me. I groan inwardly and look up to him from the couch.

"Yeah," I finally say nonchalantly. Brick breathes in relief.

"I'll try not to annoy you as much," he promises, which makes me laugh. "_What?_"

"Brick, that'll never change."

"Why not?" he asks, looking afraid.

"Because people like us will always annoy each other. Some more than others," I add, raising an eyebrow. Brick picks up my hint.

"HEY!" he cries.

I just snicker from the couch. "Hey, Brick?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Get out of my house now."

He laughs at me and heads towards the door. Just before he closes the door, he says, "Talk to you later then, Jo... anne," he adds, just to annoy me.

He closes the door just as I chuck a pillow at him.

**Brick's Perspective**

**1:45 P.M**

Dad looks up from the newspaper when I come in. I am shivering from not wearing a coat to Jo's. It was totally worth it, though.

"You get that problem with that girl solved now?"

"Jo," I state.

"Jo? I thought you were talking to a _girl_!"

"I was. That's her name. Jo."

My dad looks horrified. "Did they think she was a boy when she was born?"

"No. That's what she goes by. Apparently, her real name is Joanne, but no one _ever_ calls her that. _Ever_," I stress.

"I can't decide if I'm happy that you finally found a girl to ask out, or horrified because her name is Jo," my father announces. My mother walks in.

"What about Jo Scmo?" Mom teases.

"That's Brick's crush. Jo."

Mom looks even more horrified than Dad did.

"It's alright, Mom. She's amazing. She's a little competitive, but she's fun to be around."

"Wait, Jo is a girl?" Mom blurts.

I sigh. "Yes, Mom, Jo is a girl," I reassure her.

"Oh, thank the good lord," she gives a huge, dramatic sigh.

I roll my eyes, and then feel for a moment like Jo, because she always does that. Now I know why.

"Anyways," Mom continues, "so you and... Jo... figured things out?"

"Yeah. I asked her out again."

"Oh, Brick, when I said work things out, I didn't mean try to have your heart broken again."

I cross my arms. "Yes, I know Jo said she didn't want to go out with me that first time, but she explained to me when I went over that we're both prideful and... don't like hurting our images. I think that's definately true with her, at least."

"Yeah, I think that girl's got a little too _much _pride, if she's too stubborn to go out with anyone and thinks she's better and then breaks the heart of the first guy to like her," Mom purses her lips and places her hands on her hips.

"Jo isn't a bad person, Mom! She's really nice if you get to know her. She just looks mean from a distance."

"I'll say. And with a name like Jo..." Dad trails off from his chair. Once again, I pull a Jo by rolling my eyes and walking off.

"I think that girl's gettin' to him, Miranda..." I hear Dad say.

**Sam's Perspective**

**10:00 A.M**

I finally wake up. I fell asleep last night playing my video games and my head hurts.

"Ugh," I groan. I stumble to my bed, still groggy, fall on the bed, and fall back asleep. I'm too tired for anything right now.

**Author's Note: Hahaha the part where Brick is talking to his parents about Jo always cracks me up. I'm too funny sometimes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cameron's Perspective**

**9:30 A.M**

Ma tells me to help her carry boxes out of our very clean (and safe) basement. Some of the boxes are rather heavy, and she and I have to heave them up the stairs. Half the time, we are barely making it.

"Cameron," Ma starts. I glance up from opening a box, which I discover has the christmas lights in it.

"Yes?" The next box is so taped up, it requires scissors.

"Can you hand me the wreath?" She points behind me. I pick it up and toss it to her, and she narrowly catches it. "I'm going to put it on the door."

"That's a good idea." I turn to the box and try to pry it open with the black scissors. It doesn't work so well, and I have to grab a small kitchen knife to cut the tape.

Ma disappears down the hall, leaving me wrestling to open the most stubborn box in the world.

**Anne Maria's Perspective**

**9:30 A.M**

"Oh... my... GOSH!" I squeal. "Look at those shoes!"

Mama shakes her head. "I'm going to the bookstore next door. Meet me there when you're done here."

"That might take a while," I state. Mama shakes her head again and disappears. I'm still obsessing over the shoes when a cute blonde employer whose name tag reads "Jake" walks over. I smile and set my hands on my hips, batting my eyes.

"Hi," I say in a flirty way.

"Hi. Can I help you?" he asks. I point to the shoes.

"How much are those?"

When he tells me the price, I'm stunned. "_What?!_"

He shrugs apologetically. "They just came out. The price will go down in a few months, though."

"A few _months_? Are you serious? I don't got time for that!"

He shrugs again. "Is there anything else you need help with?"

"No! That's just crazy! I'm _done_ here!" I snap, stomp my foot, and barge out of the store, causing a mother and her young toddler daughter to move quickly out of my way.

Stupid shoes. They're so out of style anyway.

**Dawn's Perspective**

**10:00 A.M**

I find myself back out on the porch a little while later. Mom is out doing errands, so she can't keep asking me what's wrong. I just can't believe I'd be so down over a boy, especially Scott. He got half the people voted off, everyone hates him, he was a dirty little liar, he got me voted off by tricking everyone... so why do I still like him?

I lie down on the hammock and swing for a while. I guess I drift off to sleep because suddenly, I'm back on the island.

"Here, Dawn. You forgot your bag. Oh, oops," Scott's voice from somewhere comes as the bag drops to the ground. I watch in horror as random objects tumble out of my bag. Jo's whistle, Anne Maria's hair brush, Scott's sharktooth...

Scott's sharktooth. His way of throwing everyone off guard.

Suddenly, I'm standing in the middle of the other campers, all glaring down at me. Anne Maria and Jo threatening me. Scott smirking. Brick's surprised face. Zoey and Mike's shocked faces. They all haunt me.

"I didn't do it!" I try to choke out. But before I can, someone grabs me, stuffs me in a bag in which I can hardly breathe, and everything goes silent. Then I am watching Cameron and Lightning battling. I'm in the first row, along with most other campers, rooting for Cameron. Scott is in a trauma machine, he looks absolutely dreadful, and he's on the ground in front of me. Occasionally, either a green button or a red button will go off. When someone asks what it means, Chris says no one cares. Everyone's laughing and I suddenly feel sick. Extremely dizzy. Red beams flying all over. Screams from everyone.

I jump up, my eyes wide. I look around to find myself safely in my hammock. I try to steady my breathing. I decide to go for a walk. There's a park not far from my house with walking trails. I crawl off the hammock and pull on my green sweatshirt over a purple tee-shirt I'm wearing. I leave a note on the counter so if Mom comes back, she knows where I went, and grab a house key. I step on the front porch, lock the door, and head off.

Out of nowhere, a squirrel runs up and halts in front of my feet. It's holding a piece of paper. I bend down.

"Is that for me?" I question. The squirrel says yes and holds it out. I take it. "Thank you."

The squirrel runs off. I stare at the note for several minutes, but I'm not reading it. It's for me? But from who?

I shake my head to clear the thoughts. I fold the note carefully and put it in my pocket, deciding to read it at the park, and continue walking.

When I reach the trails, I pick a random one and start up it. I look around, picking up rocks that look different or really pretty and putting them in a bag I brought with me. I finally reach the top where there is a big rock I usually sit on when I get there. So I step over and set myself down. I breathe in the air, feeling calm. Something falls out of my pocket. The _note!_

I bend over quickly and snatch it up before it can blow away and unfold it. My eyes skim it.

_I guess he got really angry because I set fire to an old building and the police caught me and threatened to send me to prison. So he pulled out the belt and hit me as hard as he possibly could. I bit my lip so hard it started bleeding. He didn't see. When he finally dropped me on the ground, I stayed curled in a ball until he left. I heard him getting a beer out of the fridge and couldn't believe he was getting drunk while he was still this angry. I had the sense to get up and run before he could get a hold of me again. He says the reason Ellen and he got divoriced was because she hated me and couldn't take me anymore and left. I don't know where she is anymore, and I wonder what would happen even if she was here. Would she beat me, too, or would she stop him, or would she get drunk, too, after beating me? My back hurts really bad. I'll probably have back pain forever. And scars, too. _

I fold the note up and place it carefully back in my pocket. There was a reason I got this note. I think it was by accident, but I'm not sure. I wonder who wrote it.

I look up at the sun, its position telling me just how late it has gotten. I leap up, and jog back home, throwing myself through the front door the minute it's unlocked.

"Sorry I'm home late," I apologize when Mom glances at me. She's fixing dinner.

"Those trails must have been interesting today," she teases.

I smile. "Oh, Mom, they're always interesting. I picked up some really neat looking rocks, too."

Mom grins. "Maybe later, dear," she promises before turning back to chopping onions like a professional, quickly and cleanly.

I hug my bag and carry it to my room, then place the bag on my bed. I tug a big bin out from under my bed and open it. It's full of all kinds of rocks and crystals and shells. I pick up a shell I had gathered from the islands, a pink seashell. I remember that's what I was doing when I found Zoey looking heartbroken that one day. I gently place the shell back in the box and spread out on my bed, completely exhausted and not really wanting to do anything. I reach down and pick up a book that had all kinds of fairy tales in it. Before I start reading, I reach into my pocket, slip out the note, and place it on the table next to my bed. I'll find out who it belongs to. There was a reason I found it. I don't think it was a coincidence. I don't really believe in coincidences.

**Scott's Perspective**

**9:15 P.M **

I've been lying in the bed, restlessly turning all night. When I can no longer stand it and feel like I'm drowning in sheets, I drag myself out of bed. A few minutes pass, and since I still feel groggy, I take a really quick shower and get dressed in jeans and a black and red tee-shirt.

The house is silent, I notice, as I cautiously creep out into the hallway. I don't know where Pappy is, and as I sneak through the house, I'm hoping I don't run into him. Fortunately, he's not here, so I make a bowl of Coco Puffs and plant myself down in front of the television. There's nothing exciting but old cartoons on, so I settle on watching Looney Tunes and feeling very much like an overgrown five-year old.

I sit like that for a good 30 minutes before I feel my rear end growing numb (as well as my legs) and wait until the feeling returns and my body stops tingling before standing back up. I still have a slight dizzy feeling, so I lean against a couch before taking my bowl to the kitchen and dumping it in the sink. I am exhausted, but I don't want to go back to bed. So I tough it out and sit on the couch to watch more T.V.

I open my eyes. Even in the fogginess, I see a beautiful angel with soft blue eyes and bleach blonde hair down to her waist. After my head stops spinning and the fog goes away, I get a better look at the girl.

"Dawn?" Why the heck is Dawn in my living room? She just gives me a small smile and waves.

"Hi, Scott," she whispers softly.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. I try to get up, but my body feels heavy and I can't move at all. Dawn doesn't answer, but she stands there staring at me, and as we stare at eachother, her eyes get colder and her hands clench into fists, and then she fades out. When I come to, I'm in a huge white room. I'm lying on a bed (also all white), and there's nothing else in the room. There aren't any windows, but there is a narrow door. I slowly crawl off the bed, and my eyes widen as I find that I'm wearing white pants and a white shirt. I tug on the doorknob, but the door refuses to open. I tug harder.

"Stubborn door," I grunt. I yank on the handle so hard I'm surprised it doesn't come off in my hand. The door is locked for sure. I raise my fist and am about to start banging as loud as I possibly can, but I retract my arm just barely before it hits the door. I hear voices on the other side of the door. I press my ear roughly to the door to hear what they are saying, but the door must be thicker than I thought, because all I can hear are muffled noises. A bang comes, and then louder muffled noises. I assume that someone hit something and then started shouting. I scrunch my eyebrows.

_I can hear them. But can they hear me? _

I raise my fist and knock it on the door as loud as I can. No one answers and the yelling endures. I bang harder. Still nothing. I bang and bang until my fists sting. I uncurl my fists; my hands are bright red and still stinging.

Realizing that no one is going to help me, or free me, I slump defeatedly against the door. I guess I fell asleep, because the next thing I know, I'm lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. An unfamiliar man with brown hair and scary gray eyes steps up and stares down upon me, and it frightens me, but I try my best to keep a completely straight, unrevealing face so he can't tell.

"What do you think you are doing?" He questions in a gruff voice. I can't answer, so I just swallow and don't move. He reaches down, grabs my shirt and hauls me up and shoves me roughly back in the room. Before he can close the door, I hear a girl's voice.

"Wait!" My head jerks up.

"Dawn?" I say hopefully. But my face falls when a brunette wearing a nurse's outfit runs up.

"I need to take him to the office," she tells the man. "I'll bring him back afterwards, Philip."

She gestures me to follow and I stand very slowly and cautiously. As I follow her down the hall, I notice how pretty she is. Her dark hair is pulled up in a short ponytail and she is thin and has a cheerful personality. But she isn't prettier than Dawn.

"Dawn..." I sigh, watching the ground.

"We're here."

I glance up. In front of me is a small and of course, white room and another woman, this one with reddish hair, who waves me over to a table, which I sit on. I sit quietly while they do weird tests on me. They tell me they're testing my brain. So I stay still. Dawn drifts through my mind. Suddenly, I remember Dawn was there when I passed out. I jump up, ripping out some tube thing they stuck to my arm. It burns when I rip it out, and I flinch.

"Where's Dawn?!" I cry. The nurse and doctor jump back, startled.

"Who's Dawn?"

"She's a beautiful blonde girl! She was there when I passed out! Where is she?"

The doctor shakes her head calmly. "There is no Dawn. You have gone crazy. That's why you're here now, Scott."

"No! Dawn was here! I know it!" I feel a pinch on my arm and spin to find that the nurse has just stabbed me with a needle. I feel everything starting to spin again.

"There. Now you should be feeling calm," the doctor says innocently.

"No!" I am getting very sleepy, but they can't know that. "I want Dawn! Now!" Now I feel extremely weak. "Please go find her! I want her!"

"There is no Dawn. There never has been. and there never will be."

My words are starting to get slurred. "Nah! She... she... was... she wa' he-yah. I swear it!" I can't fight it anymore. I feel myself hit the ground and...

I scream. I twist and turn like a tornado until I'm certain there are no nurses or doctors. I'm breathing heavily. Finally, after five minutes or so, my breath is steady enough for me to open my eyes again and look around. And when I do... I'm in my living room, on the floor. No Dawn. No creepy white rooms. No lying doctors or nurses. Just me, my house, and...

"Scott! Where are you, you useless boy?!"

Pappy. I push myself up and run to him. I consider telling him about the creepy dream, but he most likely wouldn't care. So I instead say, "Yes?"

"Help me unload the car! I got bunch o' wood." He stomps off.

I chase after obediently. Pappy and I move several planks of wood from the car all the way down to the basement. I'm not sure what Pappy is building, nor do I care. The minute we drop the last board, I take off. I'm out the front door for fresh air, still spooked from that nightmare. Well, daymare, I guess, as I discover it's still light out.

I walk around for a little while, but when it starts getting dark, I run home. Pappy is downstairs working, I can hear the saw going. I am too tired to eat anything, so I lie on my bed, thinking about that dream. They kept saying I was messed up, mental... They told me Dawn didn't exist. Strangely enough, my arm still hurts where the nurse in the dream stabbed me with the needle to put me out. I rub it away and stare up at my ceiling. I finally fall asleep after several hours, and I am terrified to see the brunette nurse's face return.

**Author's Note: What do you guys think? Sorry this chapter was a little short, but I'll have more chapters ready soon.**


	8. Author's Announcement

Sorry for not posting recently, but my computer and brain are having issues communicating, and I just want to let you know that I will indeed finish this when I can, guys. Thanks for reading and please feel free to send reviews because I'd love to hear what you think. Also, I'm glad (for the six who have reviewed so far) that you guys love it, because I am extremely proud of this story. I think I do a pretty impressive job at managing to get into character, and also I'm pretty good at being humorous and dramatic with the characters. I always wanted a background story for these characters, like why Scott was so mean and Jo the way she is. So I made Scott's parents abusive, and Jo's mother over-obsessive with sports after her father dies. And I felt it'd be a good twist if Anne Maria's mother was different from her daughter. I promise when this story gets even more involved, it'll really throw in some very surprising twists. Anyways so keep checking for updates, I'm sorry if I don't update right away, but I'm really working on it. Let me know what you guys think of this story and thanks for reading


End file.
